Surgical loops are used in a variety of surgical procedures to stabilize bones such as those in the spine, hip, and sternal areas of the body. Surgical loops often utilize an elongate flexible member, such as a single strand wire or a cable, and a crimp for securing the wire or cable. For example during a surgical procedure, one end of a cable is secured to the crimp and the other end of the cable is advanced around bone portions, through the crimp, and tensioned. The crimp is deformed to lock the crimp to the cable and hold the tension in the cable. In some applications, the bone portions may be relatively soft due to disease or the type of bone such that tension applied to the cable causes the cable to partially sink into the bone portions.